


Harm set, harm get

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Sex, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 7 - Dub-ConVampire!AUJazz gets Prowl drunk to get under his plating.  Things don't go as planned.





	Harm set, harm get

Pushing the other black and white onto the bed, Jazz wasted no time to climb on top of the slightly dizzy Paxian. 

Before any protest could escape his conquest's lips he sealed them with his own, while he wiggled around to position the two of them better. Seating himself directly onto the other's codpiece.

Only as he was pleased with where he was, Jazz broke the heated kiss to look down at the Praxian's unfocused optics.

He had his fair share of highgrade after they completet a case that even Prowl just calculated with a 10% chance of being solved. 

But the burgler they hunted now for half a year finally made that one necessary mistake and they were able to set up a trap and arrest him.

It was such a relief, even Prowl for once, had a cube high grade as well to celebrate. 

Jazz had been at his third cube as an idea formed in his processor. He had tried and failed to seduce Prowl quite a few times during his stay in Praxus. Prowl firmly explained him every single time that he was not interested in him. 

But that couldn't be the real reason, Jazz was sure, whenever he was close to the mech he could _feel_ it. He also never had been turned down before, so it must have been some kind 'logical' set of reasons why Prowl had refused him again and again.

Now that Prowl was going for high grade, he had thought that he maybe could find a way behind his logic.

With the case solved, his time in Praxus was over. He was only transferd here form Polyhex because the Modus Operandi was the same as in a closed case he had been working on a few years ago and their superiors had assumed it might be the same mech again. And in the end they were right. 

So he might have seen this as his last chance to bed the other officer and sneaked some more high grade into Prowls 'one' cube whenever the other didn't pay enough attention to it. Until his temporary partner started to sway so badly that he actually accepted Jazz offer to get him a transport. 

As the Polyhexian joined him on the ride as well, Jazz had simply told Prowl that he wanted it to drive him to his hotel room as well. He had failed to mention that said hotel was the transport's only destination. After all Jazz never said that he booked the it to Prowls place anyway, just that he would 'book him a transport' .

By the time they arrived at the hotel Prowl was already pretty sleepy so he accepted it without any complaints as Jazz guided him or rather half carried him into the hotel. The Praxian didn't even notice where they were until they were in the lift. 

The visored mech had explained to Prowl that he was so out at the time he got the transport that he couldn't even give him his address. Prowl just gave him a contemplating stare, probably guessing where this was leading to, but didn't say anything.

So now, in the end he had his pretty partner where he wanted him since he saw him for the first time. Tonight was the night he would finally feed from Prowl. From his past experience he knew that the quiet ones were the tastiest, so Prowl just had to be delicious.

Jazz let his covers transform apart, his already fully erected spike and wet valve now open for Prowl to see. If that wasn't going to get the other started...

"Open for me lovely" 

He whispered demanding while grinding down on the still closed but slowly warming panel, hands roaming over the drunken enforcers frame, trying to coax the other into complying.

Finally the Praxian reacted, moved his servos slowly over Jazz thighs up to his array until one thumb boldly pushed through the dark puffy folds. Jazz could tell that this wasn't the mech's usual way to go, it just didn't feel like it was and he was great at pinpointing these things. But he _did_ give Prowl quite some high grade, maybe a little too much..? It nearly felt wrong, the way the enforcers optics were unfocused while he pushed into the waiting valve, it made Jazz reconsider for a moment. Sure his partner never voiced a 'no' and it wasn't like Jazz tried to spike him... but he never got a 'yes' neither...

No! He just couldn't afford to think about something like consent now. He was starving. Hadn't had a meal since days. Praxians were rather conservative when it came to 'facing with strangers and other outsiders in Praxus were more into finding 'exotic' Praxian bed mates. 

The few mechs he got lured in his room and bed to feed had been just enough to keep him going... But with Prowl right under his optics he simply didn't care to try yo hard with anyone else, he had been his main target since he was in Praxus. And now he had him. Not fully there because of the highgrade, but this was better than nothing. 

As the mech in question still just fingered his valve, pushing in and circling his node the Polyhexian got impatient though. He started to work on the other's Panel with his own clawed digits, fancy upgrades - he told anyone who would ask, when in reality they were natural for his kind. After a little poking around he found what he was looking for. 

A swift movement and he manual triggered the other's cover transformation sequence. The moment Prowl's array was open, his Spike pushed up, it's shaft jutting out just between Jazz outer valve lips, slicking itself on the lubricant that coated them. 

A snarl escaped his soon to be lover. For sure not pleased that Jazz just took control over his frame like that. The uncertain feeling Jazz had earlier returned. This was wrong and Prowl would probably be mad at him for it... but it wasn't like they'd ever see each other again after Jazz would leave for Polyhex in a few days. 

"Hush. I'll make you feel real good. Just try to relax Prowler"

He whispered before pushing the other's servo away, position his valve above the thick spike, holding it still with his other servo. He could tell, from the way Prowl grabbed his wrist with desperation, that the Praxian tried to stop him, but he just pushed down. 

Biting his own tongue he pushed harder than usual, sinking down the other's member fast and firm, just to make sure he wasn't stopped by his unwilling partner in the last moment. He only dared to relax as he was fully seated on Prowl's lap. His own plating flush to the other's. At least this _did_ make the Praxian moan. 

"See... feels good, doesn't it? I'll take good care of you my friend. Gonna make you overload as much as you want" 

Jazz started to move, murmuring soft praises to his partner. Slowly he got more comfortable, relaxed on top of the Paxian, who had grabbed one of his thighs pretty hard with one servo while the other clawed at his hip. 

Jazz had enough experience with rough lovers before so he didn't mind at first, chasing his and Prowl's first overload. His hunger let him get sloppy, so he didn't notice when something about Prowl's em-field changed and the growl that escaped his 'lover' was anything but a pleasured sound. 

He was indeed fully unprepared to be harshly thrown off the other, Prowl flipping them with a strength Jazz didn't knew he possessed. He cried out in a mix of surprise and pain as the Praxin slammed right back into him, keeping the Polyhexian down by his neck while thrusting hard into him. 

Jazz felt his overload approaching again so he forced himself to spread his legs even more, let Prowl do whatever he wanted, as long as he would continued the interface and give Jazz what he so desperately needed.

It didn't take the black and white couple long to reach their peak. The visored mech was the first to overload, his valve contracting tightly around the spike inside it, pulling Prowl with him and milking ever drop of transfluid out of his pulsing member. 

And with that his hunger was appeased. And Primus it was even better than he had imagined. Prowl's overload was the most delicious thing he had been nourishing on since such a long time, it nearly made him pass out.

"You did feed well on me, didn't you?... I knew -felt- that something was up with you from the start... this isn't what I've guessed" 

Jazz jaw was grabbed just firm enough to force the his visored optics to meet with Prowl's. Now the Polyhexian was fully aware and alert again. It wasn't every day he got called out like that. And now that he paid attention he realized that there was something wrong about the mech. He just could make out what.

"Incubi rarely trespass into our territory... you must be either young and uneducated or purely stupid... From what I know about you from our work together I guess it's probably the first " Prowl continued. Jazz just wanted to ask what exactly the Praxian meant with 'trespassing' when he saw the fangs and he felt as if his spark stopped spinning. 

"You're a Vamp. I-I didn't know I-" 

He stated matter of factly. Fear leaking openly in his field. 

"Yes Jazz. And now, it's my turn"

The Visored mech didn't even try to fight back as his head was titled up by his chin, just whimpered weakly as the Vampire painfully pierced his main energon line with his fangs to drink his energon. Hoping that the other, stronger entity would spare his life, if he complied.


End file.
